


Daddy's Pregnant Kitten

by Littlebutterfly



Series: Daddy's Kitten [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Conception, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Harry, Hybrid - Freeform, Infantilism, Kitten Louis, Louis wants to have a baby, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Louis, Rimming, daddy!harry, hybrid!louis, little louis, so Harry gives him one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebutterfly/pseuds/Littlebutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Louis likes to imagine having his own baby. Sometimes he’ll take a pillow and place it under his shirt and stand in front of a mirror and rub his tummy, pretending he’s all full of his daddy’s baby.<br/>He's at the age that all kittens like Louis reached, where they wanted a baby. Louis had just turned eighteen, and when hybrids where at that age, it was in their instincts to want babies, and Louis wanted to be full of his daddy's baby so, so badly.</p><p>Or the one where little kitten hyrbid Louis wants a baby, and Harry gives that to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Pregnant Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running out of ideas for more in this series, so let me know some of your ideas and I'l write them! xx

Sometimes Louis likes to imagine having his own baby. Sometimes he’ll take a pillow and place it under his shirt and stand in front of a mirror and rub his tummy, pretending he’s all full of his daddy’s baby. He’ll coo to it and whisper to it and sing to it, and sometimes his daddy will catch him in the act, and poor little Louis would get embarrassed and mumble something of an apology.

Harry knew that Louis was at that age now. The age all kittens like Louis reached where they wanted a baby. Louis had just turned eighteen, and when hybrids where at that age, it was in their instincts to want babies. Louis didn’t know what was happening with his body, why he’d puff his tummy out to see what he’d look like with a baby bump, why when his daddy would fill him up with him cum he’d try to hold it in, subconsciously hoping it would allow him to get pregnant.

Harry often wondered what it would be like to have a baby with Louis, it was hard to imagine sometimes, with Louis being such a baby himself. The boy was almost always in his ‘little boy’ headspace, but he could also imagine how wonderful it would be. He could picture Louis’ sweet little tummy all round and full with his baby, could imagine Louis holding his baby in his arms.

It had never come up in conversation, because well, a conversation about the possibility of having a baby was something to discuss with two adults, rather than one adult and a hybrid who thought he was a baby himself, but Harry could see how desperately Louis wanted it. He hadn’t brought Louis up completely from his headspace in a really, really long time. The oldest Louis had been for a long time was probably the age of an older toddler, at most. It just didn’t come naturally to the kitten to act as an eighteen year old boy. But now, Harry knew they needed to talk about it, and somewhere deep in his little head, Louis knew it, too.

“Lou, kitten? You and daddy will need to have a big boys talk soon…”  
Louis looked up from his position curled up in Harry’s lap, letting out a little meow and curling closer to him. He didn’t like big boy talks, didn’t see the need in them. He liked being Harry’s baby just splendidly, and being a big boy wasn’t very fun.  
Harry sighed, “We don’t have to discuss it today, love. But I want to talk to you about the possibility of maybe having a baby,” Harry explained, his fingers mindlessly trailing Louis’ back, and Louis’ ears instantly flickered up at the words.  
“Baby? Lou…. Lou’s baby?” His entire body was on edge, the boy didn’t even realise how desperate he was to have his own little baby, he didn’t realise how much his body was begging him for it.  
“Yes, a baby by Lou and daddy,” Harry agreed softly, “But you need to be a big boy to talk about that, love. Can you do that? After that, you can be my little boy again, daddy will do anything you want, princess,” Harry promised. He knew how scary it was for Louis to age up, he know how much Louis hated it, “Can be daddy’s baby again straight after, I promise you.”

Louis was silent, curling his body impossibly further back into Harry’s arms. He remained like that for a good five minutes, just sitting there and cuddling into Harry. He thought about how much he wanted his own little baby, about how much he wanted to be all filled up with Harry’s babies. He thought about how special and loved and wonderful it would make him feel. He thought about how he could only get his baby if he was a big boy, just for a little bit. And then he turned to Harry, letting out a quiet noise. “I’d like a baby, daddy.”  
Harry’s gaze was cast on Louis, “How old are you, sweetheart?”

Louis’ voice went quiet again as he brought his thumb up to nibble at the edge of it, “I- eighteen. I’m eighteen, daddy.” He didn’t like being eighteen. Eighteen was a big number, he wanted to be a baby. He wanted to have a baby. It was all so confusing.

Harry smiled though, cuddling Louis close, stroking over his ears in a gentle, comforting manner, “There we are, hi Lou…” he whispered. He hadn’t seen Louis act his proper age in a long time, but he wouldn’t have time for that now, “I’d love a baby too, love. So, so much. But you have to be sure about it yourself. Having a baby means you’d have to carry it, in your tummy yeah?”  
Louis nodded silently, keeping himself in Harry’s hold, focussing on his fingers to help him feel safe and grounded, “I know,” he whispered. “I want to… I want to have your baby. I want it so badly, daddy. Want to carry your baby in my tummy, something that’s yours and mine growing inside of me…”  
Harry nodded at that, squeezing Louis in his arms, “Are you a hundred percent sure? Because if so, I’ll take you up stairs right now and make a baby with you.”

Louis had never been so sure of anything. He was as sure as the sky was blue, as sure as he loved Harry. His hands moved to slowly grip at Harrys shirt and hug him impossibly tighter, nuzzling as close as his body would go. He wanted a little baby Harry inside of him, something that Harry had given him, something created by the two of them together. The thought made him feel ridiculously giddy with love and adoration for Harry. He was so, so desperate to have this. He’d always wanted as much of Harry as he could take, always wanted to be full of him in one way or another, and this was the absolute ultimate.  
“I want to… I want to, want it so badly. So much, daddy. Please. Please please,” he begged, voice sounding slightly strangled

Harry understood though, he understood everything. “Relax, my little baby boy. Daddy will take care of you,” he promised, “You can slip now, little one. We’ll make a baby now.”

And that’s when Louis’ whimpers began to start, small whimpers as he clung onto Harry’s body for dear life as he slipped again in the click of a finger. He was a baby. His daddy’s tiny baby and he was going to make his own babies with him. He loved Harry so much, so much that it hurt. And he was going to go and make a baby with Harry right now which really, really was just about the most special thing in the whole wide world. 

 

Harry carried Louis into their bedroom, whispering gentle words into his ear as he did. He was glad he’d taken the hybrid off of his suppressants a while ago and had instead had to rely on condoms, much to his dismay. But this night would make up for it all again. He began to kiss the boy deeply, relishing in the noises that Louis was already making. The hybrid was already so desperate at the thought of being filled up with Harry’s baby. Now that Louis had told his body that it was okay, he wanted this, he was completely ready. He was giving into what his body had been screaming at him for. 

Their kisses were deep and sweet and loving, full of passionate reassurance, Louis’ knees were pressed to either side of Harry’s torso and his fingers tangled into the mans curls. He’d never felt this way before, they’d done this thousands of times surely, but something was happening inside Louis’ body that he didn’t understand. When Harry slipped a finger inside of Louis’ pretty panties and inside of body, Louis let out a soft gasp of confusion. His bum was wet, and Harry hadn’t put any lube on his finger. It didn’t make sense.  
“Daddy… Daddy…. It’s all…. Already wet, daddy,” he was too full of pleasure to be properly concerned.

Harry nodded, stroking over Louis’ insides, “It’s normal, baby boy. It’s okay. Means you’re ready for a little baby… Daddy’s going to eat you out okay? Bet you taste so amazing…”  
And Louis certaintly wasn’t going to protest to that, he nodded quickly, the concern from his voice instantly gone as he whispered gentle begs of ‘please, daddy.’

Harry nodded, leaning in after kissing Louis, pressing kisses down his body and finally licking eagerly around his wet hole, “so pretty, baby. Love you, taste so nice for daddy…” he whispered, urged on by the quivering thighs and high pitched moans he was already earning from the eager kitten, mobbing his tongue properly inside of him, and adding a finger to the mix, pushing it in deeply to stimulate the hybrids prostate, causing a hitch of breath from Louis every so often, his whole body so, so sensitive right now. Whimpers were escaping Louis’ mouth constantly, eyebrows furrowed in pleasure. Each noise urged Harry more and more, until the man was eventually touching himself in his boxers, simply from hearing Louis’ desperate noises alone.

It wasn’t long before Louis’ noises were coming out in near yells, they were quick and hurried and so clearly full of immense pleasure, “daddy! Dad-“ he cut himself off with a loud, elongated meow..

Harry moved away then, kissing up Louis’ body until he reached his lips, “best boy,” he mumbled in between kisses, subsiding Louis’ ridiculously loud noises, giving the hybrids mouth something to focus on. He was so desperate, so needy of his daddy right now.

“There’s my good boy, my best baby… Still want daddy inside, little one?” he confirmed, and Louis began to sniffle as he nodded.  
“Daddy, please. Please. Want my daddy, want my… daddy!” he cried  
“I’m right here, angel. No need for sniffles,” he cooed, carefully taking his own boxers off, “Daddy’s got you, don’t cry now.”  
But that only made Louis cry more, “Just… just so much daddy, so much,” he whispered, pressing his face into Harry’s neck, he didn’t know exactly what he was saying. If the feeling was so much, or if he loved Harry so much, or a little bit of both.

Harry understood though, he always understood Louis, “I’m right here. Daddy loves you, daddy’s got you,” he whispered, carefully slipping into him as he kissed him deeply, their lips instantly connected again. Louis didn’t let their lips part for a second, he so desparely needed something to hold on to, needed to be grounded so he didn’t go all floaty before Harry even had a chance to fill him with his baby. He began to purr in amongst his moans and meows and sighs as Harry began to move, thrusting into him deeply and slowly, just as desperate to get his little boys tummy all round and full, “Want me to fill you up, darling? Get you full of my babies?”

“Full of your babies, daddy,” Louis cried out, so desperate for this.  
“Going to get you all full,” Harry murmured, a groan leaving his lips, “Gonna cum, baby,”  
Louis’ back arched up as he felt his head begin to get floaty with the knowledge that within seconds, he’d be all full of his daddy’s babies. He let out another little overwhelmed cry, finding Harry’s lips again and kissing him desperarely as his tail curled up.

Harry came inside Louis with a few more thrusts, shuddering before he stilled, pumping Louis through his own orgasm, too. The hybrid let out a loud meow of a cry, back arched far off of the bed, eyes fluttering shut as he let out cries of ‘daddy! Daddy!’

 

There was silence in the room as both boys tried t catch their breath, “What colour are you, baby?” Harry asked after a while of silence, causing Louis to break out of his cloudy, blissful state. He’d never felt more wonderful, never felt more loved and safe and happy, “Green? Y’green, baby?”  
When he got a barely-there nod of agreement, Harry smiled, cuddling the blanket over them.

“Daddy’s… Daddy’s babies… A-All full, daddy,” he barely managed out, eyes fluttering shut again, clenching his bum slightly, causing a small groan from Harry as he was forced to pull out from the sensitivity, “Going to plug my baby up now, okay? So the little baby making things will stay inside?”

Louis just smiled, “All…. Inside…” he yawned, letting out a soft noise when he felt the cold plastic inserted into his bum rather than his daddy’s cock. It wasn’t anywhere near as nice. He moved a hand down to feel at it, making sure everything was staying in before he cuddled into Harry’s body.

“I love you, baby boy,” Harry whispered, kissing Louis’ cheek and pulling him closer, “So much.””  
“My daddy… Love… Love my daddy,” Louis barely managed back, his voice gentle and loving and sweet, “filled with daddy’s babies.”  
Harry nodded, kissing and petting Louis wherever he could reach, “That’s right, baby boy. My wonderful angel all filled up.”  
Louis nodded, a hand instantly moving to his tummy as he gently licked at Harrys neck, feeling all happy and blissful as he let his eyes shut, his body cuddled up tightly into Harrys. His tail swishing lazily as he fell asleep, cuddling Harry tightly and purring happily, letting dreams of little babies fill his head.

 

Later that night, Harry will catch Louis sneaking up to the mirror to check for any signs of a baby, and he’d bring him back to bed with gentle coo’s and kisses. And he’d feel like the luckiest man in the whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running out of ideas for more in this series, so let me know some of your ideas and I'l write them! xx


End file.
